Burning Snow
by Burning Snow
Summary: Shounen ai, Complete: Hiei loves Kurama. Kurama loves him in return. But the fox's heart, unbeknownst to Hiei, also belongs to Touya. Kurama can't summon the courage to tell him, and he must find out on his own. The opposite elements painfully collide...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Dedicated, as always, to Angelkitsune._

_Warning: This is a shounen-ai love triangle (HieiKuramaTouya). Rated for violence ONLY. Sorry folks…if you want the really explicit stuff, you won't be finding it here._

_I don't know where the idea came from, but I've been wanting to do a songfic to Novacaine by Green Day for a while. Unable to figure out a one-shot, I'll be writing a chaptered story told in Kurama's POV. I used Novacaine for this prologue chapter, and I'm not sure if I'll be using other songs for the other chapters or not. Please enjoy and review!_

_…………………_

_Take away the sensation inside_

"Hiei?"

The fire demon looked back at me from his position on the windowsill.

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

It was raining that night, and I knew the warehouse leaked horribly. Hiei didn't have much tolerance for water.

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

So, I let him stay with me. How could I not? It was nothing unusual, for he stayed with me often enough, even in wonderful weather.

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

Still, this time it was different. This time it wasn't about sweet words and tender kisses. This time...this time I would tell him the truth.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

"What is it, kitsune?" he asked.

His voice...it still sent chills up my spine.

_The sensation's overwhelming_

I forced myself to look him in the eye. "Hiei...why do you love me?"

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

His beautiful ruby eyes expressed confusion at my question.

"You must have a reason," I pressed. "Please...tell me why."

_And everything will be alright_

He smiled, a feature that too few times graced his face. "Having doubts, are we?"

I looked away. "No, I...I just wanted..."

His sweet lips found their way onto mine and his strong arms locked around my body. I hadn't even noticed him move to the bed.

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

"I love you because..." he said, breaking away from my lips and kissing the base of my neck. I couldn't help but shudder at his touch. He felt it and was encouraged.

"...you're the most beautiful creature..."

Now he was steadily working his way up the side of my neck.

"...to walk the Three Worlds."

_Give me Novacaine_

He stopped to nibble my earlobe with his demon fangs.

"I love you because you're the first person to ever care for me...the Forbidden Child of the Koorime."

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

A small moan escaped my lips as he gently scraped my skin with his teeth. That was all he needed to hear.

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here_

I lightly gasped as he pushed against me, lowering me onto my back.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_The sensation's overwhelming_

I mentally kicked myself for getting caught in the moment...again. This wasn't right. I didn't belong with him.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing_

And yet...I could not bring myself to shove him away.

_Give me Novacaine_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH._

_KillersXinXIce- Hey, Kitty! Cool new name. I'm really glad you like it so far! Here's the next chapter for you!_

_This chapter is to Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys (I know it's lame…but the song goes pretty well with this story/chapter I think). If you pay attention to the lyrics and the goings on of the chapter at the same time, you'll probably notice that the song POV goes back and forth between the thoughts of Hiei and Kurama, even though the story is in Kurama's POV. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!_

_………………… _

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

When I awoke the next morning, he had already gone. I angrily muttered curses at myself as I showered and dressed. Why could I never resist him?

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

School was chaos. Everyone seemed to be vying for my attention even more than usual.

_Without you within me...I can't find no rest_

Twenty-nine girls and eleven boys confessed their undying love for me, seventeen teachers begged me to help them with their lesson plans, fifty-one angry parents formed a petition against me (which did not sit well with the fifty-seven people mentioned above and created a riot in the front entryway), and one punk attempted to, in his words, bash my pretty little princess face until I resembled a garbage disposal.

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Obviously, I breathed a sigh of relief as the last bell sounded.

&&&&&

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

On the way home, I noticed a black figure flitting silently through the trees above me. Hiei. Gritting my teeth, I ignored him and continued home. I didn't have time for him right now.

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

I stopped in front of my house and paused to take out my key, intending on getting inside before he reached me.

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body. Too late.

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"You seem stressed. What's troubling you, kitsune?" he asked, moving his hands up to my shoulders and gently beginning to rub them. I unwillingly responded by closing my eyes and leaning back into him. Yet another mistake among many I had made.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

I instantly found his lips beneath my jawline, his arms wrapped firmly around me.

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

"Were those pitiful ningens bothering you?" he growled into my ear, and followed the question by softly nibbling my skin.

_Baby, my baby...it's written on your face_

I shook my head and attempted to pull away. "Hiei, please...not here..."

He held me tight. "Why do you resist me, Kurama?"

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"I just...I can't, Hiei. Not now. I have schoolwork..."

"Forget your ningen schoolwork. It's not like you require those pitiful courses."

"I'm expected to be responsible..."

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

I was cut off as he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine.

As he broke it off, he breathed, "No one is perfect, kitsune. You of all people should know that."

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

My eyes widened in shock at his statement. Never before had he said that sort of thing to me. Did he know...?

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

I yanked away from him and slid my key into the door lock. "You have my answer, Hiei. Another time, perhaps. Not now."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at me, his facial expression almost a look of sadness. "As you wish, fox. I'll return tomorrow...don't disappoint me again."

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

This last statement was not a command...but a request. I had downright rejected him, something I had never done. Before I would always decline with a laugh or smile. Before I would eventually give in and put off my work for an hour or two. Never had he left with a door shut in his face.

&&&&&

_I don't mean to drag it on_

I found I couldn't concentrate on my studies. I stared aimlessly at my books, pen in hand, not managing to write more than a word every twenty minutes.

_But I can't seem to let you go_

Finally I gave up and threw myself onto my bed, hoping some rest would cure me. Still, every time I closed my eyes I saw Hiei.

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

Once sitting just there, on the windowsill, like he would do so often.

Once in my arms, gracing my skin with his soft touch.

_I wanna let you go alone_

And once...once with a knife through his back. A knife I myself had thrown mentally every day since the end of the Dark Tournament. A knife made of my love, not for him...but for another.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him.

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

But the chances had come and gone like wind through the trees. Each time I tried, each time I failed. He intoxicated me so, drew me in so that I was helpless to deny him.

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

The clock struck five, jolting me out of my thoughts. Remembering the meeting scheduled, I slowly picked myself up and changed out of my uniform and into more suitable outdoor clothing. Then I left the house and headed toward the forest, like I did so often recently.

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Little did I know, that night a dark shadow followed my every move.

_Incomplete_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH._

_Dedicated to KillersXInXIce…I don't think you unworthy._

_Thanks to my other reviewers:_

_Tenshi no Koori- Thanks! Glad you like it!_

_mirra- Thanks a lot!_

_shiorifoxiesmom- You'll find out in this chapter!_

_Red Kitsune Flames- Thank you!_

_Hey, I'm back! This is the FINAL chapter! And yes, it's also to a song…Helena by My Chemical Romance! Now, anyone who knows this song MUST know the video. If you don't…GO WATCH IT NOW! That's exactly what I want my funeral to be like. I LOVE THE UMBRELLA PEOPLE! _

_Anyway…yeah. Final chapter. Song is Helena. I guess the song part is sort of from the POVs of both Hiei and Touya. The story, though, is still in Kurama's POV. Please enjoy the tragedy that is my story! And review!_

_………………… _

_Long ago_

I finally reached the small clearing, my watch reading 5:02.

"You're late."

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again_

I glanced around to find the source of the voice. My eyes quickly settled on him, leaning casually against the thick trunk of a tree.

"It's only two minutes," I chuckled.

"That's two minutes less I have to be with you," he scolded, feigning anger.

I smirked. "True...but you must understand..."

_We are so far from you_

My mouth stopped mid-sentence; it has been temporarily frozen in place. He moved over to me, grabbed my wrist, and looked at my watch.

"5:07 now, Kurama. Do you enjoy wasting our time with this pointless chatter?"

_Burning on_

I could move my lips again, but the instant I did they were captured by his own.

_Just like a match_

"Mmph," I argued, softly biting the tip of his tongue and clamping my mouth shut when he pulled away in surprise.

His eyes narrowed. "So you feel like toying with me tonight?"

_You strike to incinerate_

I blinked innocently. Occasionally I would play games like this with him, but he never knew when I would decide to be stubborn. So each time it happened, it came as a small shock to him.

_The lives_

He stared at me, his eyes seeming to pierce my skin.

_Of everyone you know_

Suddenly my heart jolted in my chest. There was the vision again...Hiei screaming in horror as I sliced into his back, reaching deeper and deeper with the blade, watching his precious blood spill onto the ground before me...

_And what's the worst you take_

I was pounced upon and brought to the ground, my lover's cool lips passionately kissing mine. I submitted to him and flung my arms around his neck, kissing him back, willing to do anything to forget the image in my mind.

I heard a rustle in the brush, but paid it no mind. I was safe in his arms, and that was all I needed.

_From every heart you break_

Without warning, he pulled away. I was startled by this sudden motion and opened my eyes to look into his.

But he was not looking at me. His eyes were fixated on something behind me, his body emitting the smell of surprise and almost fear.

Slowly I looked behind me, my worst nightmare beginning to unfold.

_And like the blade you stain_

There was Hiei, staring at us...at me...unblinking, his expression one of hurt and confusion.

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

"Kurama? You...Touya...how long..."

The said Ice Master's eyes shot to me. "You didn't tell him?"

"I...I can explain..."

_What's the worst that I can say?_

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "I thought you told him!" he snarled. "Didn't I say it would only make things more complex if you didn't!"

"I tried, Touya..."

_Things are better if I stay_

"When?" Hiei interrupted, now realizing the truth. "You never made any mention of this...the first indication I received was this afternoon."

"Hiei, I..."

"What about last night? You could have said no, you could have told me..."

_So long and goodnight_

Touya grabbed my chin. "Last night? What **about** last night? Have I bored you so, Kurama?"

_So long, not goodnight_

"I couldn't help it, Touya! What would you have done!"

_Came a time_

He hesitated and let me go. I now stood between them.

_When every star falls _

"You...still love him, don't you?" the Ice Master murmured.

_Brought you to tears again_

I looked at them both; I loved them so much, I didn't want to hurt either of them.

"I...I can't..."

_We are the very hurt you sold_

"You can't choose?" the fire demon asked, his saddened red eyes blazing anger.

Touya's icy eyes shared the same fire.

_And what's the worst you take_

"Then we'll choose for you."

_From every heart you break_

Hiei began to run, and Touya leapt after him.

_And like the blade you stain_

"NO!" I shouted, but they were gone. I knew they would fight to the death. Nothing would stop them.

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

I collapsed onto the grass, not willing to seek them out. Who won...I didn't care. Either way, I'd lose.

&&&&&

_What's the worst that I can say?_

I found their bodies the next morning. Hiei was rigid...frozen solid...while Touya's pale flesh was burnt as black as the night sky.

_Things are better if I stay_

They had killed each other, neither willing to give up what they loved most. Me.

_So long and goodnight...so long, not goodnight_

So I was left to mourn the loss of the two people I cared for most in the world.

_Well if you carry on this way_

Many times I considered taking my own life, but I could never summon the strength to. I couldn't even find the energy to get out of bed each morning.

_Things are better if I stay_

Once, only once, Yusuke came to me. He begged me to move on. In return, I begged him to quickly end my suffering.

_So long and goodnight_

In the end, neither of us gave in. He left, and never came back. No one ever came back.

_So long, not goodnight_

I suppose they all feared me. They were afraid I would ask of them the same thing I asked of Yusuke...my own death.

They pitied me, but at the same time hated me. I was the cause of their friends' deaths, but I was also the only one who suffered from both guilt and grief.

_Can you hear me?_

I was left truly alone.

_Are you near me?_

I did nothing but lay there and weep.

_Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again...when both our cars collide_

I allowed myself to starve, knowing that the darkness would overcome me sooner or later.

_What's the worst that I can say?_

I would die utterly alone.

_Things are better if I stay_

No one would mourn me.

_So long and goodnight...so long, not goodnight_

No one would notice.

_Well if you carry on this way_

_No one would care._

_Things are better if I stay_

_And I…_

_So long and goodnight_

…I could only blame myself.

_So long, **not** goodnight_


End file.
